1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to entertainment center wings and more particularly pertains to obscuring unsightly wires while abating overheating and facilitating size adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cabinets of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cabinets of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of abating the unsightliness of electrical wires are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,790 to Briggs discloses a multipurpose cabinet and U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,612 to McNeal discloses a video screen bracket.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe entertainment center wings that allow obscuring unsightly wires while abating overheating and facilitating size adjustments.
In this respect, the entertainment center wings according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of obscuring unsightly wires while abating overheating and facilitating size adjustments.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved entertainment center wings which can be used for obscuring unsightly wires while abating overheating and facilitating size adjustments. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cabinets of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved entertainment center system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide new and improved entertainment center wings and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cabinet. The cabinet is formed in a generally rectilinear configuration. The cabinet has a generally horizontal planar bottom and a generally horizontal top panel. The cabinet also has parallel generally vertical side panels between the bottom and the top panel. Additionally, the cabinet has an open back. The open back has a small peripheral surface including vertical edges adjacent to the side panels. The cabinet also has a front formed of a plurality of openable doors. An opening extends through the cabinet from the front to the back. Horizontal shelving is provided within the opening. The shelving supports electronic entertainment equipment including a television set and the like. The equipment has electrical wires. Plugs extend rearwardly from the electrical wires for coupling to a source of electrical potential. A volumetric space is formed by a vertical wall located rearwardly by a predetermined distance from the back of the cabinet. The space is also bounded vertically by the bottom and top panel and horizontally by the side panels of the cabinet. The wall has an electric outlet for receiving the plugs. Next provided is a pair of similarly configured pivotal plates. Each of the plates is in a generally rectangular configuration. Each of the plates has a front face and a rear face. Each of the plates also has a top edge and a parallel bottom edge with a length essentially equal to the predetermined distance from the back of the cabinet. Each of the plates also has an interior edge and a parallel exterior edge with a height essentially equal to the height of the side panels. Each of the panels is planar. Each of the panels is also formed with three elongated vertical apertures sized to constitute more than 50 percent of the area of each plate. A mesh fabric within the apertures allows cooling are to flow through the apertures but obscures the viewing of the wires within the volumetric space. Lastly provided is a pair of hinges. The hinges are coupled to the rear face of each pivotal plate adjacent to the interior edge. The hinges are also coupled to an associated vertical edge of the cabinet. The hinges allow each panel to pivot between a first position parallel with and in proximity to the back of the cabinet and a second position essentially parallel with the side panels and between the side panels and the wall. In this manner the wires located within the volumetric space are obscured.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved entertainment center system which has all of the advantages of the prior art cabinets of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved entertainment center system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved entertainment center system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved entertainment center system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such entertainment center system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide entertainment center wings for obscuring unsightly wires while abating overheating and facilitating size adjustments.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved entertainment center system comprising a cabinet having a planar bottom, a top panel, side panels, an open back with vertical edges, a front formed of an opening extending there through with horizontal shelving there within supporting electronic entertainment equipment. A pair of similarly configured generally rectangular pivotal plates each have a front face, a rear face, an interior edge and a parallel exterior edge. Hinges are coupled to the rear face of each pivotal plate adjacent to the interior edge and are also coupled to an associated vertical edge of the cabinet.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.